The Eyes Of Summer
by Metronomeblue
Summary: Natsumi never wanted to become a Shinigami... Or be assigned to Fifth Division. Now, decades later, she must choose between the two she loves most and is the only one who can create the future, or destroy it. Bad timing, or Fate? Who knows?ShinjiXOcXAizen
1. Huge Hollows

"Natsumi, you can't fight this. You can't fight Aizen." The quiet memory entered Natsumi's dreams like an autumn wind.

"Kensei, Rose, Lisa, Love, Hiyori, Mashiro, Hachi....." The cold, hard stone didn't bother her. It was as if she had gone numb whilst lying there. The names of the friends she couldn't save kept running through her mind. Her entire soul was screaming in the pain of having lost them.....Lost them because she wasn't strong enough to save them, because she failed. Because of this, every time she closed her crying eyes she saw them, smiling, laughing, living under the sun..... But most of her heart was crying for a different reason, It was crying for the two people whom she loved most in this world, crying for the two captains who had broken through her walls, those two who had so gently dug out something she had long forgotten that she had.

Shinji Hirako and Sosuke Aizen Found her heart.

Then they broke it.

"Natsumi!" Kisuke Urahara shouted after the honey-blonde girl. "If Aizen feels your Reiatsu, you know what will happen. You, of all people, know the sacrifices you've made....." His voice trailed off at the look on her face. A mixture of amusement, hatred and sadness was sprawled over her features. "Nat....su....mi?"

"He already knows." She smiled bittersweetly, walking slowly backwards and observing the look of pity and not-quite-understandment cross his face.

"He.......Knows.... Oh, Natsumi." Kisuke sadly affixed his striped hat to his head, and as the two turned to their separate ways, as the cold evening wind blew the silver clouds to block all light, they could both only think of the past, and the sacrifices that were made for peace. Could only think of what had happened over a century ago.......

108 Years Ago........

"Natsumi Takanayo, huh? Wasn't there a captain named Takanayo, Shunsui?" Jushiro Ukitake asked his foster brother while crossing to the meeting of the Captains.

"Yes, Captain of, Oh...... Fifth Division, around, Oh, half a century ago?"Shunsui Kyoraku for once abandoned his permanent smile and sighed."He was a good man, that one."

"Who?" Hiyori Sarugaki suddenly popped up, her uneven teeth showing slightly."And what's this fuss about some Ryoka, becoming a Shinigami?"

"Sa...Ru....Gak...I....San....Huff, Huff" Puffed Kisuke, his Captain's Haori puffing around him."Please, huff, don't Aurghhhhh!" A well aimed stab in the back from Yoruichi Shihoin, Captain of Second Division, sent him flying through a paper door, causing Yoruichi's Lieutenant Captain, Rei Tsubame, no end of trouble, mainly, because as Kisuke was crashing into Rei, Rei was crashing into Sosuke Aizen, who crashed into his Captain,[Of Fifth Division], Shinji Hirako, who crashed, full circle, into Hiyori. Scary.

"Why, you.....Shinji, you BALDY! Whaddaya think yer doin' crashing me like that? Huh?!? Huh, Punk?" Hiyori thus started a fight...[Don't follow her example, kids.] As Shinji aimed a punch at Hiyori's nose, Hiyori landed a slap in the side using her sandal.

"Huuuuungh. Yoruichi-Taichou, pleeeeeaaasse make sure there's no one behind or in front of him when you do that....Please?" Rei requested of her stubborn captain, whilst pulling herself from the tangled mess of Captains and Lieutenants.

"Um, my.....C-Captain, Capt-" Aizen was cut of by a sudden banging sound. It was a few desperate Shinigami who, after Aizen opened the door leading out to the Rukongai, collapsed onto the floor. None were mortally so, but all six were wounded painfully, and all were gasping about being taken by surprise by at least seventeen Huge Hollows. Or, at least, they were until they noticed the Captains and Lieutenants.

All looked at each other for a few seconds. After all, they were all a very odd sight, the Shinigami subordinates torn and fiercely battered, the Captains and Lieutenants in a tangled mess, or standing over it. The silence continued until a short tan-haired girl, who also happened to be the least wounded stood up and began to pull her friends up off the ground while saying

"Are we interrupting something? Cuz, um, we could always come back to tell you about the weird girl with a zanpakuto in a sleeping yukata, who saved us from those Huge Hollows and is still fighting them. So, if you want us to leave and tell you later, we sooo can!" The girl's eyes were sarcastic and plucky, while her mouth was grinning in a fiercely bemused way.

"My name is Temari Heisho, Ninth Division Seventh Seat."

" Hang on a flippin' minute!" Hiyori unearthed herself."If you're a Seated Officer, you should have been able to at least kill a few!"

"Heyyy!" A Boy with short blonde hair protested."Those Huge Hollows kept hitting her before she could release her zanpakuto!"

"Quit it, Fujin. They won't believe me anyway. But, no matter what happens, I'm helping that girl." Temari did a few verrryyy fast Shunpo toward the hollows, emitting just enough Reiatsu for them to find her.

"Temari-Senpai! Wait!" Fujin sped off after her, leaving the captains with an odd predicament.

"Well, we can't just let a few kids and a 'weird girl with a Zanpakuto' to deal with all of those Hollows." Ukitake suggested wisely. Shinji was trembling on the edge of agreeing, until Hiyori made an odd face.

"What is it Sarugaki-San?" Urahara asked her.

"Well, the reason all of us are meeting is because the Captain Commander has asked a Ryoka to become a Shinigami. Apparently she has very strong skills, carries a Zanpakuto, and disappeared from the Fourth Company Infirmary this morning." Hiyori was tense.

" So, you think that-" Shinji left the sentence hanging.

"Yes, I do."

"Dammit!" Shinji was mad. After doing a few hundred Shunpo, They arrived at the site of Fujin's spiritual pressure only to find him mortally wounded by a Huge Hollow that had wandered away from the rest. After healing him as best they could they left Urahara and Rei to watch over him. Both Shinji and Aizen were now missing a chunk of Reiatsu that could have helped them save Temari and the others.

"Holy Shi....." The broken foliage formed a clearing. Inside the clearing were fifteen dissolving Huge Hollows, an unconcious Temari, and a girl.

She was wearing a cleanly cut, snow white, sleeping yukata that had barely any damage. Her long hair reached down to her knees in a long, messy, braid and was the color of pale sunshine. As she turned, her silver eyes darkened to a clear sky smiled oddly, her mouth twisted up more to the left than the right.

"More Shinigami? Well, it has taken you a while, you made me do extra work, Captain-Sans."

She raised her hand up to her pale face and brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes, and smiled sadly. She then turned her back on them, swinging her sword up onto and behind her shoulder sighing:

"Shinigami..... You always take forever, don't you?"

Kyoraku took off his hat to further inspect the hollow's corpses.

"Hirako-San." Shinji walked over."These wounds, The Hollows are, split cleanly in half. And it seems with only one stroke."

MWA HA HA AAAA! I'm Eviiilll! Not sure If this counts as a cliffhanger, but......?

Natsu-Tan


	2. Several Short Conversations

"Captain, are you still going?" Aizen carefully opened the door to the study, fully expecting a surprise kick. And getting one. In the face. Ouch.  
" 'Course. Now that we've seen what that Ryoka girl can do, we Captains all want her in our division. Of course, that doesn't mean we'll get her. Besides, from what Unohana-San has told us, she has extraordinary Reiatsu." Shinji smiled rather evilly.  
" 'Told'. Does that mean that you haven't seen her since then?" Aizen adjusted his glasses, as though embarrassed to be asking such questions. His mouth twitched slightly when he said the words 'that day.  
"No. Unohana-San won't let anyone near her. And, apparently," He said rather knowledgeably, turning around to face Aizen, "That's the way the kid wants it. She seems to be rather antisocial." Aizen noticed that Shinji looked oddly over at the door.  
"Why are you so paranoid today, Captain?" Aizen asked quietly, resulting in a hand clapped fiercely over his mouth, and Shinji shushing him.  
"That means that you..... Don't know? That day, the Huge Hollows were cut in half. With one stroke. All of them." Shinji had an odd look in his eyes. He looked.... Not-Quite-There. Now that was bad. Whenever Shinji got that look, bad things were in store. Mainly for Aizen. But even worse, Shiji wasn't smiling. He really wasn't joking. This girl.... Was very powerful.  
"Wake up, sheesh, are you going to die?" Natsumi smiled bitterly. In her inner world, there were two zanpakuto. Yeah, you heard me right, two. And one of them was blunter than Shinji, [though Natsumi didn't know Shinji yet.] and Shinji would tell you, with a straight face, that you looked like a cow's rear end. Maybe even if you didn't. "Hey! Don't yell at the Queen!" "Why not? She's stupid enough to help some upstart Shinigami-"  
"Quiet. It's precisely because they were upstarts that I helped them. Ryoku. Come here." The Queen was commanding. Even in her mind she was powerful. Even in this world, where all time stood still.  
The floor they stood on was a flat, jet-black, stone with beautiful engravings carved on it. Around them was a gazebo made entirely of silvery-blue crystal, also engraved. The sky was a pale, distant ocean, floating above the three of them. The plants and gardens elegantly twirled around the pillar-like trees. All the flowers and plants were in a perfect Spring, as though emotions had no effect on the seasons. The black stone faded to gray, then white, as the path flowed down to a cherry blossom tree, all in bloom and blossoms, except for one thing.... The flowers and the tree were made entirely of jewels. Strings of pale blue tears, frozen in silver, wrapped like chains around the tree branches, and around the roots of the tree bloomed orchids, also made of jewels. The Peridot grass and golden sand-like dirt interspotted with orchids made an elegant and calm hideaway in the midst of Spring.  
"Queen-sama?" Ryoku, the blunter of the two asked quietly "Why have you brought us here?" Natsumi smiled hauntingly. Her sky-blue eyes taking in the worried look on Ryoku's face, and the peaceful rain beginning to fall in her innermost self. Natsumi took a deep breath. "Because, I need to awaken Kiseki."

"Natsumi Takanayo. You have been captured. To be free once again, you must serve as a Shinigami for ten years. Do you accept the conditions for your freedom?" The end of the trial was coming quickly. All Captains and Lieutenants were there. Natsumi was pressed in by a crescent moon of white Seki Sekki, a banister and jury, is what we would call it. She slowly nodded.  
"Very well. Then we shall decide your Division assignment and rank. You may do what you wish, within reasonable limits, until tomorrow, upon which time you shall carry out as any other Shinigami."  
"So, a Ryoka is becoming a Shinigami after all." Yoruichi whispered into Ukitake's ear as she passed behind him, causing him to turn and smile happily, as though he simply accepted the fact already.  
The Next Day.  
"Captain! Captain Hirako!" The messenger was out of breath. It wasn't until they came nearer that Shinji noticed that it was Aizen."Captain!"  
"Calm down, what is it?"  
" The Ryoka girl, she's been assigned to Fifth Division."

Almost!!! I can almost do a Cliff-Hanger! Almost! I'm apalled at how short this is...  
Heh, sorry...It gets worse each day.  
Please R&R, Thanks Love and Manga,  
Natsu-Tan ;P


	3. The Last Hour Of Normal Life

Okay, so this is going to be a hopefully, longer and better chapter! I'm hyped up! So thanks to LordGale119 for getting rid of my writers block, and to XxSunBunxX for being my first review [which gave me a hyper confidence boost], and also, to Crimson Tsukiyomi, whose stories gave me enough motivation to get off my sorry arse and start an account to write. So, here it goes, chapter three. hope you like it, and even if you don't please review anyway! Thanks to all you who've even just looked at my profile,  
Natsu-Tan;P "Go Away! I hate you, You, you, you dog-eared cow!!!" The young teenager in the Eightieth District of Rukongai shouted at her ex-boyfriend, and threw a vase made of glass at him.  
"Wait, Genn-" The vase hit him square in the eye, causinng, not only an explosion of water, but quite a commotion of people to gather round. The boy rose, spluttering, and began to fight with the girl. Natsumi Takanayo walked past, turning her head to shout for quiet, receiving a few mutinous looks, not to mention the theives who were eyeing her beautiful zanpakuto. The latter, however, were usually warded off by her reputation of knowing how to use said zanpakuto. And when they weren't.......Well...... It usually didn't end happily.  
"Another day's hard work is finished." Yoruichi Shihoin leant back in her chair, a fish skeleton hanging tail-end-out from her mouth.  
"Work?"Rei Tsubame snorted doubtfully,"You haven't done any work! And besides, it's only Seven O' Clock in the morning."  
"So? I can be tired, and that can count as work!" Yoruichi slurred through her fish. "Anyways, are you doing any work?"  
"OF COURSE! I'M DOING ALL YOUR PAPERWORK!!!!!!!!" The explosion of shouting from Second Division woke up everyone from the adjacent Fifth Division, to Third and Fourth Divisions, who were across the center road. The Taichous and FukuTaichous of said Companies were probably used to this, but the Captain of Fifth Division was especially irked for a very different reason.  
"Aizen, Sosuke, Assistant Captain of the Blue Birdies. Yoohoo. HEY!" Aizen was so deep in sleep that even this last shout didn't receive a twitch."HEYYYYY!" This time it failed, too, resulting in an exasperated sigh from Shinji Hirako, and a mental note to push him off a building at the next opportunity. "I know what'll work." Temari, Seventh Seat of Ninth Division was standing in the doorway. Her short, sandy hair was pulled back into a messy knot in the back of her head. Her hands were holding.  
"WAGGHHH!" A bucket of water, which, rather unceremoniously, she dumped over Aizen's tangle-haired head.  
"Wow. I need to learn how to do that." Shinji's raised eyebrows were a rare occurrence, but, Dammit, this girl had guts for a Seventh Seat! "Tell me, where'd you get such cold water anyway? Will you show me?"  
"No problem." She said, putting down the bucket,"Rei and I take turns with Yoruichi-Taichou."  
Natsumi's feet trudged slowly down the hard, dirt-packed road. the surrounding forest land was beautifully misleading. Even a skilled swordsman such as herself was taking a risk, should they decide to take this was well known to be the worst road in the entire Rukongai, not to mention in the worst district, but Natsumi only had one last day of freedom, and this was in fact the fastest road to where she wanted to go before becoming an official Shinigami. As she passed an oddly-shaped tree, she heard a rustle. This caused her to imperceptibly tense, and reach for her zanpakuto. She heard a twig crack to her left. She immediately began a few shun-po towards her destination, knowing that this wasn't any fight she could win.  
"Gosh, that girl sure was superstitious." Temari said, water in the buckets sloshing over the sides."Was she that afraid of us?" Natsumi kept up her Shun-Po until she reached a tall mountain path. The path wove and twisted above Rukongai, so it was often the center of many superstitions, such as 'The Shinigami Of The Kokoro', Once long ago, There was a young Konpaku in the most dangerous District of Rukongai, The Eightieth. He decided to live as a Shinigami, so he took up the blade of a zanpakuto and honed his skills until he became a seated officer. As he rose through the ranks, it is said that he met a young woman, a Third Seat, who became friends with the young man. It is a rumor, that He rose to be her captain, and she to his Assistant , it is also said, that when he told her he loved her, she rejected him, on the mountain path where they first met, and that this drove him to commit an elaborate suicide, where he went and in the process of saving His Assistant Captain, on the very same mountain trail, He died, leaving behind only his Captain's Haori and Zanpakuto.  
"I'm back...." Natsumi had reached a clearing. On the edge of a cliff. By the very edge there were several gravestones, One of which was very clean, and newer than the rest. They were all handmade, and very rough, but all were marked in some way.  
"I'm sorry for not visiting you sooner, but........" Natsumi knelt by a small plum tree, At the base of it's trunk was a grave carved carefully into the wood. At the very base of the blossoming tree was a folded Shihakusho, and as Natsumi reached into her own Shihakusho, She pulled out a single candle, and unfolded the Shihakusho, revealing a Captain's Haori. She tied the two garments securely above the carving, and around the small tree. She then muttered a Kido spell and lit the candle, placing it directly beneath the tree, and in front of the carving.  
"Oh, What a mess I've gotten myself into now. I know what you would say if you were here now, but, I, I....I hate Shinigami. I, I, it's their fault that this happened to you, and... I miss you. But, this was the life you had wanted for me, and, I trusted you, and I always will, so I will proceed. I'm grateful really, I am. So, I might not be here so much anymore."Natsumi stood up and took a few blossom-covered branches from the tree.  
"Thank you, and Goodbye...................... Nii-San." And so Natsumi walked away into the Mid-Winter Sunrise, bearing the gift of HakuBaiko.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
HakuBaiko:The scent of white Plum Blossoms Shihakusho: The Shinigamis' Uniforms Taichou: Captain FukuTaichou: Assistant Captain Kokoro: Heart Haori: An overcoat to distinguish Captains from other Shinigami, usually with their Division Insignia on the back.  
Rukongai: The poorer and freer part of the Seireitei, divided into Eighty disticts Eightieth District: The most dangerous District.  
Nii-San: Older Brother Kido: A spell that the Shinigami use, usually preluded by a chant, or command Thank you for reading, Please Review!  
Thank you, I'm reaaally sorry for the slow update, and I'm working on length, sooo.  
Thanks,  
Natsu-Tan;P 


	4. Testing Transfer

So, this is chapter four. FOUR! I think that's the most I've ever had! Either way, I hope that you read on with great anticipation, 'cuz this is the chapter where Natsumi, Aizen, and Shinji get together.

"Hello?" Natsumi's eyes widened at the sight inside Fifth Division's Barracks. Inside the smooth exterior, there was a large group of division members running wild. The shouts and laughs were overcrowding the Barracks to the point where it was unsafe to breathe. Natsumi sighed, her Blue eyes narrowing with determination. She walked up to each member in turn, only to find that over half were simply going wild, and the others were sleeping. "Um, He-" The tall man walked away. "H-hello, My nam-" The Third Seat walked away. "Well, if they won't listen willingly, then I'll just have to make them listen."She muttered firmly to herself. "!" Natsumi's whistle pierced through walls, ears, and even air. Soon every member of Division Five was staring at her. Blankly staring at her. She simply smiled sarcastically, tilted her head, and raised an eyebrow.  
"Here, what's all this noise about? I was trying t-" Shinji and Aizen caught sight of Natsumi. Her long pale hair was slid behind her ears, but no longer in a braid. Her sea-blue eyes were staring fiercely at Shinji, causing his voice to die down. "You're... So you've transferred here?" Natsumi's eyes widened. This man had seen how embarrassing it would be to be introduced as 'The Ryoka Who Became A Shinigami', and so had pretended to transfer her. "Y-yes, sir. And, um, t-thank you." She smiled relievedly, showing him that she understood what he had done. "M-my n-name is Takanayo Natsumi. It is an honor to serve you in this Division." Natsumi bowed at the waist, her single bag clutched tightly in her hands.  
"Is that all you have?" Shinji was surprised, truly surprised. Most people had accumulated a ton of stuff, whether or not they did transfer.

"N-no sir. This is all I have. U-unl-less y-you count m-my Z-zanpakuto." Hearing this, Shinji realized that her Zanpakuto was strapped onto her back with a silvery-green sash that went diagonally across her chest. It had a beautiful hilt, with seafoam-green wrappings over a pure white base. The long sheath was rounded at the bottom, with metal attachments for security. The metal was a strange platinum-like substance, that twisted and curled around the bottom. The Tsuba was in the shape of a lotus blossom, with the same platinum for petals, that opened around the hilt. It was altogether, a magnificent sword. He smiled, remembering that the next step would be to test her...

"Hah! No, no faster!" Shinji slammed his leg into the ground, riding the vibrations that came from the training room. Aizen was fighting Natsumi, who took up the challenge much the same way a child would take a lollipop.  
"Hahaa! You'll have to do better than that!" Natsumi dodged Aizen's parry and swept her Katana towards his head, clashing again and again, the two had gone beyond any hope of a draw. Natsumi had long since proved that she was at Lieutenant Captain level without even releasing her Zanpakuto, something she seemed unwilling to do. Shinji sighed and stood up, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. Just watching them was enough to scare some people. The two of them put together would be a formidable team.

"Hold it! That's enough, you two. Natsumi-San, you and Sosuke, yes that is Lieutenant Captain Aizen's name, will both be Lieutenant Captains. You have valuable skills that will be of great use."  
"Both of us?" Natsumi's stutter put itself on pause. "I'm a Lieutenant?"  
"Mm-hm. That you are." Shinji laughed at her surprised face. "Now come on. Let's celebrate!"

So... How was it? Good? Bad? Too short? Bad ending? TELL ME ALREADY!  
Natsu-Tan;P


	5. Breakfast Brawls

Sokay! This isssss, THE FIFTH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! This story is my very personal pet project, and I thank all of you who read it for dealing with my short and very odd chapters.... I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyy.... OH GOD! Now I sound like Ritchan... Is that a bad thing? Anyway, this chapter should be one of the first plot twists, and the characters grow a bit in here!!!!! It's difficult to explain, but I'll just shut up already. Thanks.  
"H-Hi-Hir-hirako-Taichou, um, isn't it nice out t-t-today?"  
"Hiya!" The small green object came hurling through the air and landed on Shinji's head, which then erupted in an explosion of pain and anger, which was then directed toward Hiyori, who was blowing raspberries at him. "Haha! That gotcha good, didn't it..... Baldy?" Hiyori walked over toward Shinji and Natsumi, who was currently standing frozen, not knowing what to make of this strange girl. "Who're you? Are you.... HOLD ON ONE FLIPPIN' MINUTE!!!!! That's an Assistant Captain's badge ya got there! Who'd ya hijack it from? Huh? Sosuke? Sosuke Aizen?!?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!" Hiyori began waving her arms and hopping up and down in an odd show of anger.  
"M-m-my, my a-a-apologies, A-A-Assistant Captain-D-Dono. I-I-I I will i-i-i-immediately r-r-return i-it t-t-to it's p-proper owner n-n-now." natsumi was biting her lip. Shinji had already noticed that after the training, or testing session a week ago, Natsumi's stutter had lessened, but faced with Hiyori, it had returned full-force. "Hiyori. Calm down. She and Sosuke are joint Assistant Captains. And you, shouldn't be bullied so easily, 'Tsumi-Tan." Shinji stared firmly at Natsumi, placing his hand on Hiyori's head to force her down. "You've got an Assistant Captain's badge, and the skills to back it up. You're stronger than you think." Hiyori looked up, and Shinji thought that he had finally succeeded in calming her down, when she said:  
" 'Stronger' is eight letters. So is 'Bullshit'." Natsumi smiled and giggled quietly, because even those words caused a fight, that resulted in a draw, as both of them were too tired in the early morning to fight for long.  
"A-ah, u-u-um, um, H-Hi-Hirako-Taichou, I'm afraid that Assistant Captain-Dono, as well as ourselves, will be l-late if we stay too long." At these words Hiyori managed one curse word before she ran away at lightning speed, leaving only dust behind her.  
"You saved me from the monster! Thank you!" Shinji was too tired to care if Hiyori heard him.  
"I-I-I don't know, H-Hirako-T-Taichou, she seems n-nice." Natsumi had an odd smile on her face, and for a moment, Shinji wondered if she was sane... Nah, of course she was. Wasn't she?  
"Shall we proceed?" Aizen had JUST barely caught up to the two of them. But that wasn't so surprising, considering that he had had a hangover for three days after their party. They had celebrated for hours, and the only one who wasn't drunk afterwards was Natsumi. Which was odd, because she was the cause of the thing anyway.  
"Yeah, yeah... Anyways, ain't you tired...? I've been soooo tired for the last week." Shinji slumped over and continued to slouch all the way to the assembly hall, which seemed all too appropriate, as it was Seven O' Clock in the morning anyway.  
"Are you hungry? Or just tired? Mmmmmm?" Rei was very annoyed at Shinji's lack of enthusiasm. Her cooking was good. Really. But at seven o' clock.  
"Thank you." Temari smiled at her friend. Temari and all other members [or former members] of Second Division were morning people. They had to be to survive the daily rush.  
"Yerwelcome. If only some people would eat with some degree of remote happiness..... There might have been more." Rei put particular emphasis on the somes. "Hey, Mi-Tan! Lookie here, lookie here!" Yachiru Kusajishi [of 11th Division] was one of the few people who knew Natsumi. Though that was mainly 'cause she had been called in to teach Natsumi sword techniques that only Eleventh Company would know.  
"Ah, before you go..... EVERYONE!" Shinji called everyone's attention onto himself and Natsumi. "I'd like to introduce you to Takanayo Natsumi. She and Sosuke are joint Assistant Captains, and I hope that you all are nice to her." Shinji received several blank stares, but the majority was shocked by this announcement. JOINT Assistant Captains? Since when?  
"Hmph. I'd like to know what company she was from. I hope she's not some wuss." Kenpachi Zaraki grunted. "I'd like to fight her myself."  
"Zaraki-Taichou!"  
"How can you say that?"  
"What!?!"  
"She's a newbie!" Several hundred disgruntled shouts echoed across the hall.  
"Fine." This one word stopped all the noise. You could hear every twitch. "What?!? What'd you say? Huh, girl? "  
"I said, 'fine'. Or can't you hear?" Her stutter gone, Natsumi smiled sarcastically. "Am I too quiet?"  
"Hurmpf. I suppose that you have a wish for an early death, eh girl?"  
"S'not girl. It's Natsumi. Takanayo Natsumi. Call me by name, at least." Natsumi stepped down from the kitchen stairs, her heels making no sound on the ground. "If I die, at least you'll know who you killed, or do you forget as soon as they're dead?" Zaraki was amused by this girl. One second she was embarrassed to death, and the next she was fearless.  
"Ah, um, C-C-Captain, um, shouldn't we, um, stop her?" Rei asked Shinji quietly. "I mean, she can't be serious, can she?"  
"I dunno. But honestly, when she was battling Sosuke....." Shinji paused.  
"Wait, that sword isn't just for show? Is she that good?" Rei spun around and stared at Shinji.  
"No. It's not. She didn't even release her sword once and she was on par with him, maybe his superior." This statement struck a chord of fear in Rei's heart.  
"Are we going to fight in a more civilized place..... Or not?" Zaraki asked Natsumi callously.  
"Somewhere else, I think. I'd prefer if we didn't have any needless destruction." "Fine. When?" "Tomorrow. Noon, exactly noon."  
"Deal."  
"Same here."

Kays, so? How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Cliffhanger-esque? Tell me! Please Review! xxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooo Loves and [hopefully] Manga,  
Natsumi-Tan 


	6. Old Memories

Ahem, so sorry that Chapter three changed the tone a bit, but the rest should be back to the normal tone of both humor, and character development and plot devices. This next chapter will be in different points of view, have a few foreshadowing references, will DEVELOP THE PLOT!, and will show what went on between chapters...

He had known all along that she wouldn't be easily subdued. She had also known that he knew he could probably see through her. But the one thing that he had both known about all along, and yet had never dreamed about happening, was that she would see straight through him, and his powers. Or that he would like that about her.....

"Ahhhh, so. Here's our little deceiver! Why did you pretend to stutter? Huh? Assistant Captain Takanayo?" Several male Shinigami crowded around Natsumi. She had attracted a lot of attention since breakfast, as she had challenged Kenpachi Zaraki to a duel, and also because, now that Shinji looked, she was actually quite attractive. Her uncommonly teal eyes were bright and clear, her long silvery-blonde hair was shiny and had an ethereal sheen to it, and her smile would make an angel sing for joy. It was contagious, and beautiful, and Shinji had realized it.... Along with the realization that this would cause a lot of trouble for her.....

"All righ' all righ', we get the picture. Move on with yer missions, people, move along." Shinji waved the admirers away but still seemed lost in thought. He was suddenly wondering why he was thinking such odd thoughts about his new Assistant Captain.......

The Day Before Natsumi's Trial.......

"Yes? And you will take her into your company if she accepts the conditions?"

" 'Course. She seems to be quite somethin'. And any-aways, she'll be quite a handful for a Captain to handle anyway, so I'll be volunteerin'. I think she'd adjust best in my Division anyway, since her brother was once Captain of it."

"The decision has been made. Takanayo Natsumi will be a part of Fifth Divison. Are there any objections? No? Good. Pass decree."

Later, in the hallway outside the Rooms.

"Hirako-San?" Kisuke Urahara, Twelfth Division Captain, was unsure about the whole business from the start. not only was the girl a complete unknown, she was skilled enough to run away from Fourth Division Infirmary, and sneak past over ten residing Captains to do it.

"Mmmm? Kisuke?"

"Are you sure about this? I mean, really sure?"

"Mmm, why? I think it's a good idea. I mean, it's true enough that she could be a handful, but I think she'll adjust well." Shinji said nonchalantly. "Besides I've met her before, and she wasn't too hard to handle." At these last revelations, Shinji was lost in happy memories of Captain Sora Takanayo and his sister.

"Ah... So you already know her? That explains it." Kisuke smiled knowingly.

"Explains what? What!" Shinji freaked out.

"Some-Bo-dy's got a cru~ush!" Teased Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Nooo! No, I DO NOT! No crush involved!" Shinji was yelling without any care of who heard him.

The Day After The Testing........

"Aaaaaand, she swings to the left, and she looks to the right, and she smiles and she dances and she laughs all night..." Shinji's voice dwindled down as he fell asleep. Across the floor were tens of bottles empty and devoid of all flavor. Across the ceiling was a rainbow of broken and tattered streamers and confetti. Natsumi was sitting in a corner, drinking a cup of sake, while as said, Shinji was asleep, and Aizen was sitting by Natsumi, pouring himself some sake.

"So, is the Captain alright, d'you suppose?" Aizen had dropped his polite act, if only slightly. Natsumi smiled bitterly and dropped her stutter as well.

"What's it to you?" Aizen froze. "Hm?"

"What?"

"Don't you think I don't know something." Natsumi smiled evilly and stood up gracefully. She left the room.

"Hnnghf." Aizen smiled oddly and poured himself another cup, laughed and thumped his head against the wall. "You're smart, I'll give you that."

Present....

"Old memories, eh?" The rich voice startled the silver-haired girl. As Natsumi turned, she saw an Arrancar touch down on the pavement, resulting in a wistful smile. "Funny, I didn't peg you as the old-man-type." A tall woman with black eyes glared at the thin Shinigami in an effort at disgruntledness.

"Aye." Natsumi sighed. "Neither did I."

108 Years Ago, The Day Of Natsumi's Fight With Zaraki...

"Whoa." The single word was echoed throughout the entire population of the Seireitei. Natsumi had won. Neither releasing their Zanpakutou, she had at least fought to a draw, even Zaraki had to stop for breath against her.

"You've got the skills to back up that big mouth of yours! Girl, you've earned your rank." And with this, Zaraki stood up straight and walked away. The fight had lasted over an hour. No-one knew really what had passed between the two and their swords, but all the spectators agreed that they were near the same level in natural skills with a sword. No special abilities involved, the two were close.

"Hm!" Natsumi smiled radiantly. She swung her sword onto her shoulder, and much the same as Zaraki, she walked away to the opposite end of the field.

"Damn." Shinji stared at the girl.

A Year Later.......

"Hey hey, Natsu-tan! Ay! Wait UP!"

"Hm? Oh, Hiyori-Chan! Is that today?"

"YES! We were supposed to be there ages ago!"

"Haha! Ten minutes is not ages. However, we are late." Over the last year, Natsumi had completely risen up and proved herself countless times as a competent Assistant Captain. She had also overcome her stutter completely. "Hirako-San will be here in, oh, a few seconds."

"Hirako-SAN? You've known him this long, and you, you, still call him HIRAKO-SAN?" Hiyori shouted exasperatedly.

"Oh, um, yes?" Natsumi was still not-quite-used-to Hiyori's frequent outbursts.

"Hm? Natsumi-San, what did I miss?" Kisuke walked up, for once he wasn't huffing after Hiyori.

"Oh! Urahara-Taichou! Nothing really, we were just on our way there." Natsumi smiled cheerfully at the topic of seeing her Captain. Aizen, coming in around the corner, was shrewd, and therefore noticed this.

"A-ha. So thaaat's why you were so happy this morning, Mi-San." Aizen smiled indulgently, laughing along with the others.

"HEY! WHAT DID I MISS?" Shinji came hurtling around the same corner that Aizen had only minutes ago, only to find that they were all laughing WITHOUT HIM.

"Hahah, nothing, Hirako-San." Kisuke laughed, noticing his fellow Captain's obvious haste.

"Urahara-Taichou! Don't tease Hirako-San!" Natsumi pushed Kisuke playfully.

"TEASE ME? WHAT ABOUT!" Shinji was now feeling severely left out.

"Nothing, Hirako-Taichou, nothing." Natsumi patted his shoulder and together, the friends walked to their destination.

This is Chapter SIX!  
I mean it, Chapter six, SO PLEASE REVIEW!  
Thanks, Natsu-Tan!  
;P 


	7. Late Night Parties

Right so, this is something I'm writing while I'm very very very bored out of my mind... So don't get mad if it's slightly out of line with the TBTP arc story, [It's FANFICTION people!] and this is where Natsumi first begins to develop her relationships with the other characters, including Aizen and Shinji. Thanks to all of you who have read all of the story till now!

"You, are late." The booming, echoing voice called out their fears. Natsumi was simply standing, her eyes cast down, her face grim. Shinji however hurried everyone to their places in the traditional lineup. "Well, well. Captain Shinji Hirako, will you not explain to us why? Nnn? Or you, Takanaiyo-San... Or are you simply too... Afraid of me? Are you scared, meek little mice?" The stand-in for the Captain-Commander was eager to humiliate any and all who stood in his way. After this insult to his name, the Substitute Commander had assumed that Shinji would be the one to attack. Natsumi, however, was slowly gaining courage, and was no longer the meek little pushover she had been when she first joined the Gotei Thirteen.

"He is not afraid. He is not a mouse. And he is not some stupid pawn. Neither am I. And so? Why should he explain to you why we were late?" Natsumi had stepped forward until she was standing right in front of the very unpleasant man, eye to eye. "You're not the Captain Commander, you're not nearly a Captain, and you're not even a proper swordsman! So why, should we tell you?" She tilted her head sharply to the side. "Hmm? Speak up! Tell us all!" The tables turned quickly when Natsumi got mad...

"Well! I-I I never! I've never been so! So insulted, never! Y-you! You, are going to be in serious trouble for this! St-top! STOP!" He was getting even more flustered by the minute, and was stepping back while Natsumi stepped forward. She pushed him farther and farther, until they were practically nose-to-nose.

"Make me." She whispered threateningly, shoving her face forward the tiniest bit, then stepping back, turning around, and walking back to her spot behind her Captain, who smiled gratefully and knowingly at her, knowing how angered she was for him. "So!" She continued cheerfully, "What's today's first order of business?" Hiyori snickered.

That Evening...

"You didn't have to do that y'know." Natsumi was sitting in her usual spot on the roof, and as Shinji stepped up next to and behind her, she looked up at him.

"Hm?" He sat beside her, his haori puffing up in the slight breezes that surrounded them.

"You didn't need to get mad for my sake." he seemed to be stressing over some internal conflict, and she knew better than to ask what it was.

"I didn't." He looked sharply over at her, his neck slightly strained. An amused smile graced her pale lips. "I got mad because I wanted to. And besides, that weasel needs to be taken down a few notches. Hmph, if-" Her head was raised the tiniest bit with an air of what Shinji recognized as frustration. "Why though?"

"What?" He was following her just fine, but now he was confused, "Why what?"

"Why do people have to leave us behind? Why can't they just stay behind for a little bit longer? WHY?" Shinji then realized what was happening.

"I knew him well." She was now the one who was surprised, her head turned almost sideways. "Your brother, my Captain, I mean. He was not only, my mentor, and my Captain, he was also a very good friend. All of us miss him." He looked over at her, a kind smile on his face.

"Hn, I guess I wasn't expecting for someone like you to be Captain. I thought that the Captain would be a stern, strict, unpleasant man." Natsumi took the cup of tea he offered her.

"Aha! So I am a pleasant person!" Shinji said triumphantly, standing up and pointing at her. Natsumi blushed and looked absolutely mortified.

"Captain! You ruined the moment. And anyway, I only said that you aren't unpleasant, I said nothing about your being the opposite." Natsumi was one of the few people who could outsmart almost anyone in Fifth Division, but even she couldn't stop Shinji when he got to thinking something.

"Heh, at least you don't think too badly of me." He sat down again.

"Think badly of you? Why would I?" She was completely honest. She tilted her head and adjusted her grip on the teacup. "Captain, why do you think thinks badly of you?" Shinji looked down at his own cup of tea almost nervously, and began to speak,

"Well, I-"

"JUST HURRY UP AND KISS ALREADY!" A loud shout caused the two of them to flinch, and they both slowly turned their heads toward...

"HIYORI..." Shinji had an almost demon-like glare on his face. Natsumi was simply blushing and looking profusely embarrassed, but both were obviously planning to have revenge.

"Hey." Hiyori seemed perfectly unconcerned with their obvious embarrassment. She instead seemed to walk towards Shinji and whispered something in his ear. "Whispishsh...Reisch...schshhshshashchgahhrt..." This something resulted in Hiyori's imminent fleeing.

"Um, 'Tsumi-San, I'm sorry." Shinji stood up and offered his hand to the slightly flustered Assistant.

"Oh, um yes. But it wasn't your fault, and it was time to go inside anyway." She took his hand and stood up, dusting her shihakusho off as she did. "Thank you."

"For what?" He answered slyly, causing her to laugh, not knowing that there was someone else watching them.

The Next Evening, around Nine O' Clock...

"...Whut?" Temari had always been a frequent visitor to Fifth Company, so when she walked into the front of the barracks, it wasn't the mess inside that surprised her, it was the fact that everyone was awake and waiting to surprise her.

"...'Cuz she's a jolly good feh-llow! And nobody can deny!" Temari was beaming at both Fifth Company, Ninth Company, and Second Company's combined members. Rei and Yoruichi were both awake at the same time, and even Aizen was smiling, instead of his usual polite frown. "Happy Birthday!"

"Aww, you guys didn't have to do this. And besides, I came over here to tell you guys something verry important." Temari walked over to Natsumi and pulled her out of the crowd. "Natsumi-San here is getting sent to the human world on a special mission with Aizen-San. The two of them are being sent on a trip to a town in the human world. Ya hear that? Hu-man world! This is awesome! Reallly awesome!"

Natsumi was blushing and muttering something about not wanting to make a fuss, but Temari and the rest, who all knew what this meant, were all ecstatic about her new mission. ten minutes later, Aizen was just standing in the corner watching them all very closely.

"Well, Aizen-San?" Natsumi intruded into his thoughts. "It seems that we shall be working very closely together soon. It will be fun, I'm sure." She smiled knowingly at him.

"Hm...Yes, it does seem so, doesn't it, Takanaiyo-Chan?" Aizen smiled back at her, allowing his facade of uninterest disappear for a small moment. This fact seemed to please her, and she practically danced off into the crowd, allowing them to obscure her from his view. Hm, he thought, This might not be such a bad mission...,

"Mi-Chan! Over Here! Kenny's come too!" A few members of Eleventh Company had arrived to join in the fun. Temari immediately went to greet them. Leaving the party behind, Natsumi slipped outside. Aizen, then Rei, then Fujin followed her, then even Temari went back farther into the building to talk quietly with friends.

An hour or so later...

"Well, how old are you now?" Rei asked Temari jokingly.

"Ouh! You already forgot? In human or Shinigami years?" Temari played along.

"Shinigami please."

"Oh well, I must remind you then... I'm turning seventeen in two minutes." She seemed very happy about this, and she raised her drink to the air and smiled widely. "Here's to life, eh."

"Here's to life." Natsumi raised hers as well. "Kampai."

"Kampai."

"Kampai."

"Kampai" The others echoed the toast, and then drank, each thinking of something different,  
And Natsumi was thinking of the past, and of all the people who she had lost there.

"Kampai." The word was whispered, and from around the corner they couldn't hear it, but somehow, just somehow, Aizen knew who it was, and for once, he didn't say.

"Kampai... Right?" Aizen seemed to not know, and yet Shinji didn't feel happy. He was always excluded from such things anyway, so why? Why now? Why was it only now? And why did he feel so jealous? And of who?

"Stupid late-night parties." he muttered under his breath before downing his entire drink.

So, whaddaya think? I worked really hard on this chapter, and it seems really long to me! I hope that you all are seeing at least some of my many foreshadowing hints! XD! But I also hope that you're seeing the relationships between the characters growing, although slowly, Cause you know they are!  
PLEASE! Review! I need at least one or two to know what you people think of this!

Natsumi-Tan

TRANSLATION NOTES:  
Shihakusho- Those black robes that Shinigami wear.

Kampai- The Japanese equivalent of Cheers, or congratulations.

Takanaiyo/Takanayo- To those of you who weren't paying close attention, [SHAME! Shame on you!] Natsumi's last name used to be Takanayo, and is now Takanaiyo, which means Hawk, [Taka] Substance, [Naiyo] Sorry if it was weird, but it was a last minute change when I realized that I'd spelled her name wrong.

Haori- A Japanese overcoat, usually white, which in this case is used to distinguish a Captain from their subordinates, and also has their Company's symbol on the back.

"How old are you"- In case you hadn't already picked this up in the last few chapters, but Temari was transferred from Sevcond Company, with Rei and Yoru-San, to Ninth, and that Temari and Rei are still very close friends, so when rei is joking about having forgotten Temari's age, she's also joking about not knowing Temari very closely at all.

Human years- Shinigami have prolonged lif- deathspans, and can perhaps live forever, so what Temari means is that she is far older than seventeen, but that her maturity and age in Shinigami years have only reached seventeen now.  



	8. Tea and Riots

Soo, this is my newest update on Natsu-Chan's story, and you get some things from my evilly-well-planned timeskip from the last few. Also, Natsu and Aizen go on their mission, showing just how awesome she is!

"Hirako-Taichou? Hiraaako-Taichooouuu... Where are you? Mi-Chan is leaving! Uhuff. Men." A member of Fifth Division was looking avidly for her Captain, not knowing that he was in a very special place already...

"So, 'Tsumi-Tan, you gonna be alright with Sosuke 'n all?" Shinji and Natsumi were having one last cup of warm tea before she left with Aizen.

"Yes. I do believe so, Hirako-San. I can't wait to see the human world again after so long.." Natsumi smiled wistfully, thinking of all the ways it might have changed during her absence. "I wonder, though, no... Never mind." She looked away bashfully at her thoughts.

"What?"

"No, no, it's foolish. It could never happen..." Natsumi took a sip of her tea, but her face still blushed, revealing that it had quite a hold on her.

"What, 'Tsumi-Tan? What is it?" Shinji was now genuinely interested in this girl's odd ideas.

"Well... Do you remember what you said, when you two were teaching me about Hollows?" Shinji's mind quickly flashed back to that particular lesson, because it was, after all, quite a memorable one...

Around seven months after Natsumi became an official Shinigami...

"...So, Hollows aren't really dying when we slay them?" Natsumi was obviously a quick learner. She had mastered Kendo, Kido, Shun-Po, and all other Zankensoki available to her. But there was one thing she didn't completely get: Hollows. She simply couldn't grasp the fact that they weren't simply evil souls.

"No. They are actually being cleansed and sent through to Seireitei. They are, in fact, good, after we kill them." Aizen was a patient soul, [literally a soul] and he helped Shinji explain this process very carefully to her until she got the entire cycle memorized.

From Human to soul.  
From soul to ghost.  
From ghost to Hollow.  
From ghost to Shinigami.  
From Hollow to Shinigami.

"I also have one more question, Aizen-FukuTaichou, why is it that we Shinigami do not remember our lives before we died?" Natsumi asked this question with a straight and innocently questioning face.

"Well, nobody is really sure about that, 'Tsumi-tan." Shinji answered for Aizen, who was speechless.

"Oh... Okay." The lesson then proceeded, nobody forgetting, and nobody mentioning that question.

Shinji was brought back to the present.

"Well, 'Tsumi-Chan, I can't really tell you any more than I did then." He told her honestly. She simply smiled cheerily at him and put down her now-empty cup.

"Well, I gathered as much, so I searched for myself in the Records Library, and what I found wasn't all that much, but I now know why." She had an odd look in her teal eyes, one that Shinji felt uneasy about. "The reason why we forget everything is-" A very loud banging interrupted her declaration, and caused them both to look over at Rei and Temari who had been apparently running down the hallway and had hid inside the nearest room.

" 'ello, Shin-San, Mi-Chan... *Huff Huff*, S-Soory about t-this... But *huff* we *huff* hid Hiyori-San's favorite *Huff-Wheeze* hair clips, and now she's *wheezewheezepuffsigh* chasing after us, so if *wheezing on you* you could just kindly let us hide in yonder closet, we'd be much obliged, 'kay?" Temari managed, and then slowly but surely dragged Rei over to a sliding-door closet, which she then proceeded to shut. "Oh!" She opened it again and stuck her head out." Mi-Chan, it's almost time for you two to leave." She then closed it again.

"WHERE ARE THEY BALDY! YOU TELL ME NOW, OR I RIP IT OFF!" Hiyori roared at Shinji, grabbing the front of his haori and pulling his face towards hers.

"Rip what off I wonder?" Mumbled Shinji from under Hiyori's furious gaze.

"In the closet, Hi-Chan. Please don't hurt Hirako-Taichou." Replied Natsumi faithfully and resignedly, pouring herself a second cup of tea, whilst gracefully dodging the two flying bodies that came hurling out of the closet after Hiyori ripped it open.

"TRAITOR!" Cried Temari, running for her life.

"Oh no. I simply love to see you run away from things." Natsumi calmly took another sip of tea.

"Takanaiyo-San, It's time for us to leave." Aizen joined the mayhem, sticking his head inside the "Secret" room. "Are you ready?" He seemed to rather acknowledge the young Shinigami, if not care for.

"Yes, I do believe so, Aizen-San. Shall we?" She stood up, her long hair swaying in it's usual braid.

"Yes, I do say we shall." Aizen replied, offering his arm to her, albeit jokingly.

"Mmm, where are we going?" She took it, and the two began to walk arm-in-arm towards the "portal".

"Someplace called "Karakura Town, in the vicinity of Japan." He replied, leaving behind their rioting friends.

"Japan? Really? Do they have beaches there? Do they?" Aizen smiled, really, truly, smiled. This girl was like a small child, being told of the far-off places in the world.

A/N:

So, this was a short one, and I promise I'll have lots more longer chapters once school is out for us... And a small note on the 'beaches' line: Natsumi's name is made of the Japanese kanji for Summer, [Natsu] and Mi, [Sea].  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
Natsu-Tan


	9. Timeskips and Revealances

"Hollows... There are so many." Aizen gasped. Around them, tall broken streetlamps made a stark contrast to the polluted grey sky. The crushed and eroded skyscrapers and office buildings were like pillars rsing in a temple, except that this was no temple. It was a graveyard. It had begun as soon as they had arrived. The hollows had come, each hungering after the immensely powerful souls stepping into their world. Aizen seemed unsurprised by this though, while Natsumi, denying his expectations, simply stood, her eyes fixed on the circle that was beginning to form, her hands steadily grasping the handle of her katana.

"Aizen-San," She began, "Maybe we should move away from these buildings." Nodding, he shifted his stance and in perfect sync they sprung out of the circle, each on an opposite side.

"Takanaiyo-San, we should move south!" Aizen shouted, turning back towards her.

"No, we should stay here." She stated, observing their surroundings. "I think we've been spit out in the very far future. There's nobody around, and we're positively overgrown with hollows." She launched herself gracefully across the gap. "We're in a future where nobody survives." She said calmly, observing the look of horror that flashed across his face. Smiling sadly, she put a hand on his shoulder and walked a few steps, turning him towards the hollows as she did. "Focus on our mission." She told him. He nodded.

"OOH! Look, Shinigami. Where've you been hiding, tasty treats? Forgotten your duty to protect the humans? Are you cowards?" At the word coward, Aizen lunged toward the hollow, fury etched into his face. "UYEAGGGGHHHEII!" The hollow's screech cut the murky grey air.

"No." Natsumi answered sweetly, drawing the crescent moon from her sheath, "We're not from here, you see." And then, throwing herself into the now tousled fray, she whispered a command to her sword that utterly changed Aizen's life. "Color the rain, Ryoku." Her silver sword shivered appreciatively, yearning for battle. Aizen paused almost unwillingly to watch as a blue-green glow spread from the petals of her sword to the tip. It began to dissipate into the air, edges streaming away and fading into the night, as she held it parallel to her body, tip scratching the sky before misting away. She smiled, her eyes narrowed menacingly at her enemies. Her hands held a long silver string, almost wire-like, that she had pulled from her pocket a moment before. "Ryoku..." She whispered, just loud enough so everyone could hear, "Finish it quickly." Then, long teal-blue strands of mist began to wrap around the silver wire in her hand, flexing and shaping itself to cover it. Natsumi held it up, the hollows still creeping towards her, curious, and suddenly it exploded into a thousand tiny stars of light, drifting down and around her feet, and suddenly, her head snapped up and she suddenly reached forward, and drew a sword from thin air. It was long, and thinner than most zanpakuto, with blue and gold silk surrounding it's hilt. It had no hand guard, and it's blade was almost too thin to withstand a battle, but she held up again nonetheless. "Restore them, RyokuChi." She said to her blade, and Aizen quickly slew the hollow, leaping out of the way as another slammed it's fist down.

"NATSUMI-SAN! A LITTLE HELP HERE?" He shouted, forgetting his manners as seventeen hollows began to crowd around the others.

"Course." She smiled brilliantly, propelling herself from building to building. "Two Shun-Po North, then head three West." She told him, crossing their paths momentarily, then leaping to his upper right.

"Why those coordinates?" He asked, jumping further right.

"Because, there's a large waterfall there." She said, smiling rather evilly.

"Ah. And... How do you know that?" He asked, the two streaking continuously through the air.

"My zanpakuto told me. She finds water, you see. Finds and uses it." Natsumi didn't elaborate, and Aizen wasn't sure he wanted her to. "Here." She said, skidding to the edge of a cliff. "Here." She repeated.

"OHHH SHINIGAMI~!" The hollows had caught up to them, and as they were pushed ever closer toward the edge of the cliff, Natsumi once again raised her zanpakuto parallel to her. Straight in the air, it wavered slightly, but when she spoke it steadied.

"Ryoku..." She raised one hand from the hilt to glide up her sword's length. "Color the rain and drown the sun." She smiled, her eyes opening slowly. The waterfall behind them suddenly began to quiet, the white roaring in Aizen's ears died, and streams of clear blue water were reaching from the waterfall to curl around Natsumi's sword. And the silver blade swung gracefully down, Natsumi never moving, and when it hit the ground, the streams of water twisted and formed into blades of their own.

"W-what the- Takanaiyo-San, who are you?" Aizen asked her shakily. She turned, her sky-blue eyes narrowed slightly and raised her sword once again to her shoulders, much the same way she had the first time they had met.

"I am Natsumi Takanaiyo." She smiled sweetly. "But I am also nobody. I am everywhere and nowhere. I am me." She explained kindly. "Now.." She continued, returning to her usual self, "Let's deal with these, shall we?" Aizen nodded, and the two began their fight, Natsumi's icy blades aiding her in her fight, while Aizen's speed and illusionism gave him an advantage.

"Takanaiyo-San! To your right!" Aizen warned her, as a particularly vicious hollow spread it's claws and reached toward her. Nodding to him, she spun out a leg to knock the legs of the one she was fighting out from underneath him, only stab her zanpakuto through his back, not even stopping to watch him dissipate as she then turned around to slice off the hand of the reaching hollow. Aizen, meanwhile was slashing the eyes of a more insect-like hollow that had stepped on his previous enemy. But as he stabbed through its head, he caught a glance of her. She was more dancing with swords than fighting. Her movement was continuous, fluid, air-like. But she was as efficient as anyone could hope, as she cleverly used them against each other, he smiled. This was one test she would pass.

Karakura town, Urahara Shoten:

"Yoruichi!" Kisuke Urahara called, walking to the secret training room in the back of his store.

"WHADDAYA WANT?" She shouted as he opened the door, throwing a small knife at him, and just barely missing his head.

"It's Natsumi." He said, walking in and closing the door. Upon seeing her shocked face, he added: "Takanaiyo Natsumi."

"WHAT? Here?" She breathed. Walking forward and sitting down on the floor, head in hands.

"She's back. And Aizen knows it." He said grimly, sitting opposite her. "He knows."

"No... Not now... Not now." Yoruichi shook her head, rubbing her eyes with her fingertips. "How?"

"Well..." Urahara said, glancing behind him, "I'm guessing that..."

Hueco Mundo, Thirteen months before:

"You wished to see me, Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra bowed, walking slowly into the dark room.

"Ah, yes." Aizen turned, standing at the edge of a large silver pool. "Look into this. Just tell me what you see." he asked, a tone in his voice that Ulquiorra had never heard before, a tone that practically reeked of emotions that shouldn't be felt. But he looked anyway.

"I see... A girl, around nineteen, with silver hair and... Teal eyes, standing at the edge of a wasteland. A Shinigami. I see a tree with pink-tinted blossoms, a grave. The grave of one who has long been dead, yet he lingers on." He looked up, feeling a tint of emotion: confusion... And something else, something he knew he shouldn't be feeling, and not only because it wasn't his emotion to feel... "What is this, Lord Aizen?" Aizen continued to stare into the depths.

"...I should've known." He said, looking up at Ulquiorra. "I should have known that she would be able to affect even you." He turned towards Ulquiorra. "You see, I created you, and you alone, with no emotion whatsoever. None. I thought it was perfect. But this," He gestured with one hand towards the pool, "This is the essence of a Shinigami's memories. She was so... Full of life, and emotion, and... She was free, so much that even her memories, just her memories, can give even you a touch of emotion." he sighed, turning back towards the pool. "I almost... Never mind." He said and walked out of the room, leaving Ulquiora with more to think about than he would ever like to admit.

Present Day...

"Hey, Takanaiyo-San. Takanaiyo-San! Wait for me!" The young Arrancar called out, her small feet clacking on the deep blue stone. The golden streetlamps cast long and echoing shadows across her pale face. "Takanaiyo-San, where are you GOING?" The lilac-haired Arrancar dashed hurriedly after the sun-headed Shinigami through the dark and empty streets of the fake town.

"A place I know of." Natsumi answered swerving dangerously around a corner, jumping over and under shrapnel from the ongoing battle. "A safe place to hide something." She muttered under her breath, turning once again, only this time she went down the Subway stairs, skipping the last three steps and then continuing on.

"A safe place? Hide? What's going on?" The Arrancar was desperately confused by now, but still following the Shinigami.

"Just-, Oh Disana, just go back. I'm going somewhere you can't." Natsumi said, sprinting over the train tracks and dancing swiftly through the many benches and railings. Disana was still standing on the other side, hands clenched.

"But I promised I'd help you! I can't do that if I stay here. How do I keep my promises like that, Takanaiyo-San? How?" Disana looked up and ran quickly over the train tracks to give Natsumi a small key. "But.. if I can't be there, then that will take you back to Hueco Mundo if you need to leave." She said quietly, turning away and walking back up the stairs as dignifiedly as she, no, anyone in their right mind could with curly purple hair. Natsumi smiled.

"Thanks, but I doubt that I'll need to escape from where I'm going." She said, running one hand over the air, finding a crack in the Time-Space Continuum and opening it. "Seireitei at last..." She smiled again.

Please REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!  
Natsu-Tan as always, ;p Have fun! 


	10. URGENT AN

A/N:

So, just after writing Chapter 9, I'm here with my second "chapter" of the day. I'd like to clarify one or two things for you guys, in case you weren't paying a ton of attention to my other Author's Notes:

1. REVIEWS:  
I'd really like more of these. I mean, I've got over EIGHT HUNDRED AND FIFTY hits, and ONE review. Now just hear me out, because I won't bug you guys any more after this, but please review when you read. Just a smiley face? A flame even? NOTHING IS HAPPENING! Please REVIEW.

2. Messages:  
I don't mind if you ask questions. In fact, I love it, because it means someone is reading, and thinking. Now, Please review or message me if you need to.

3. HITS If you only read one or two chapters, please read them in order. I don't mind if you don't like it, in fact, if you don't like it, REVIEW! Flame me, I don't care, just tell me! But PLEASE don't skim over or skip chapters.

4. ZILLIONS OF THANKS ARE DUE TO:  
LordGale119: For giving me the self-confidence boost needed to start writing again, and the ideas I needed, too. He's amazing, people. Seriously, read his stories. Privaron Primera, especially.

Crimson Tsukiyomi: For giving me the security in the fact that I'm not the only one writing stories like this, even though hers are probably much better than mine.

XxSunBunxX: For being the FIRST AND ONLY review people! She's great!

Rin-GaaraFan: For giving me the boost of brain juice to get writing whenever I didn't want to.

And to Tite Kubo for creating the marvelous thing called Bleach.

THIS IS NOT THE END! Natsumi Takanaiyo will be back soon... In Chapter Ten!

THANK YOU -  
Natsu-Tan as always...;P Have fun people.  



	11. Grave Thoughts

Hey guys, I'm back again. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I love reviews... To those of you who remember the dreadful chapter three, this may be familiar. Also, some very important info begins to come out, but this will be a short chapter...

"Seireitei... At last." Natsumi's smile was echoingly familiar to Disana, but reaching the top of the stairs, she turned back and saw an expression that she hadn't seen for a long time. Regret and nostalgia, both painting her friend's face with a cold sadness, increasing the distance between them. But Natsumi walked through the crack, confidently and surely, as though she had done it all her life... And, now that Disana thought of it, she probably had.

Past: 105 years ago...

"Natsumi-San!" Temari was frustrated. Never before had Natsumi gone completely missing, though she had dropped off the map a few times. It was worrying. "Natsumi! Mi-Chan!" Turning the corner she gasped, then realizing it was only Shinji, she laughed relievedly. "Hello Taichou-San. Have you seen Natsumi-San?" Shinji immediately looked worried, something that caused Temari to smirk... Mentally, of course.

"Oh, n-no. I haven't, i-is something wrong?" Shinji only stuttered when Natsumi was brought up or around. He really wished it would just stop already. He was a Captain, and it was embarrassing. "I mean, sh-she was fine at assembly th-this morning." He shifted the book in his arms. It was uncomfortable. "Where do you think she might be? I mean, where've you checked?" And it was NOT HIM. The strand of his hair that perpetually fell over his eyes began to flutter with each breath he took.

"Um, here, the Barracks, The Assembly, Fourth Division Barracks, Second Division, everywhere I could think of." But there were two more places Shinji could think of that Natsumi could be...

~B~L~E~A~C~H~

"Natsumi-San?" Shinji parted a bush and stepped between, ignoring the swish as they closed behind him. "Are you here?" He'd forgotten it was even here, and somehow that felt disrespectful, somehow, as though his Captain would suddenly appear and accuse him of anarchy or somesuch thing. "Natsumi-San?"

"Ah! Hirako-San. I was just..." She had been kneeling, probably praying, by her brother's grave. Shinji smiled sadly, remembering how the stories of his death had been twisted into something odd and entirely different from what it really was. "But I was going to leave soon anyway. Am I late for something again? Or in trouble?" Her worry was adorable. Waaaait a minute... Shinji blushed furiously, wondering whether it was perverted for him to think that about her.

"Er, Ah, no! I-I, um, no. No. No, um, Temari-San was looking for you. She got pretty, um... Pretty worried. So I was looking for you." He REALLLY wished his tongue would stop knotting in on itself.

"Oh, okay. Shall we head back?" She smiled again.

"Oh! Oh, um, are you sure? Are you, you don't have to leave. I mean, now that we know..." She simply shook her head, laughing shyly.

"No. I don't have to hide behind my older brother now. Sora is dead, and there's no changing that, but I at least can give him a run for his money. I can be the best I can be, and show him how good I am." She locked her hands behind her back, turning to look over her shoulder at the tree. "I think I've finally figured out who I am now." She began running off into the sunny trees. "Come on!"

Later that night, Shinji sat on the roof, thinking. And he began to drift towards a subject that he had been brutally ignoring for the past three years: Natsumi and his relationship. They were just friends. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Captain and Lieutenant. Friends. But he and Sosuke had known each other for just as long. So why didn't he feel he could trust Sosuke? Why didn't he trust Sosuke like he did Natsumi?

Then it hit him.

He TRUSTED Natsumi.

More than trusted.

He was in love with Takanaiyo Natsumi, Lieutenant Captain of Fifth Division.

So he only had one question for himself at that moment: When did it start? Was it when she had fallen over her own feet in front of the Captain Commander and stood up looking completely humiliated? Was it when she had gotten pneumonia and had refused to stay in bed for a week? Was it when Sosuke and she had come back from their mission looking completely bedraggled, but ALIVE, and he had felt immense relief? Or was it before that? Was it on that far-off day, when she had so coolly turned around and stared over five Captains down, simply saying they were late? No. It was after that... He could place the feeling now... It was when he had nearly fallen off the roof, and she had pulled him up again, laughing, and she had said: Honestly, Hirako-Taichou, will you ever learn?

He didn't sleep for a month.

End Chapter Ten. :D 


	12. Tunnels, Tea, and Familiarity

AizenSosukeloveoByakuyaSama gave me the mental fistfight to get this chappy up. And also, if Natsumi is becoming a Mary-Sue, please tell me. I don't want that to happen. OH! and dates and time, are kinda... They make no sense here, okay? Sorry that the dates don't match up to TBTP, but just know I tried. :D Thanks!

Tunnels are usually long and dark if there is something that you really want at the other end. Or, correction, they usually SEEM longer and darker if you want what's at the other end. But Natsumi liked the dark, and she had always loved time to think, so it wasn't either of these things that bothered her. In fact, she was unsure what it was that was bothering her. She just couldn't seem to place the nagging feeling in the back of her mind...

"Natsumi Takaniyo... Come back to mock us?" She turned back, her silver hair blowing across her vision, even though she could place the voice precisely and therefore knew why it asked her this.

"No, I've come to retrieve what is mine. To regain, not to steal." She answered the invisible opponent, nervous in a way that could only be called shivery. But as she heard the tunnel shortening and watched the gate appear at the end, she knew that she had answered correctly.

Past: 102 Years Ago...

"Good Morning, Fukutaichou."

"Mi-Tan! C'mere!"

Hello Natsumi-San." Natsumi smiled. After all these years of work, she was finally going to do it! She was going to achieve Bankai, NO MATTER WHAT!

"Unohana-Taichou." She swept into the traditional nod and walk routine, nodding hello whilst attempting punctuality for Assembly. Though chances were that she wouldn't succeed. "AH! Sosuke-Kun!" She padded after her comrade, her feet making small thunp sounds on the wooden floor. "Hey, guess what!" He turned sighing inwardly.

"Natsumi-San. Must you always be so energetic?" He did look dead tired...

"But of course. Look at this!" She held up a fist, her face set in a defiantly childish expression. "I'm gonna get to Bankai one day! JUST YOU WAIT!" Sosuke chuckled lightly, the two of them continuing on to their Captain's room. "Hey, Captain!" She knocked on his door. "Hirako-Taichou?"

"Come on in, you two. Take off a load, stay awhile." He sounded rather lackadaisical, not at all the usual hyperactive Captain they knew. Natsumi and Sosuke looked at each other.

"You first." He said, sidestepping her.

"Oh, no. I couldn't. Age, before beauty I think." She sidestepped him, the smile on her face showing clearly what they were up to.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES AND JUST GET IN?" Natsumi's mouth still half open and Sosuke's cheeks slightly reddened, they looked more like they were in a cliche love scene instead of a friendly 'not-so-argument'. And did I mention the cliche 'friend around the corner takes embarrassing picture' part? Yeah. Temari had a hell of a blackmail device.

"...Yes Captain." Natsumi finally snickered, seeing the hilarity of the situation. "Coming in now." Sosuke plugged his ears, ready for something that... never came. Natsumi was still snickering over the past few minutes.

"Hey, have you two heard them stories? The ones about the disappearances?" Shinji took a sip of his tea, obviously tinted with sake.

"No. These stories, are about disappearances? What kind?" Natsumi took a carefully controlled breath. "I mean, nothing's so wrong yet, right?"

"Mmm." Sosuke took a cup from Shinji. "Not so far as we know, but people have disappeared, clothes are all that's left. Nothing else." Natsumi remained silent. "Natsumi-San?"

"I was just thinking... What if it was... Never mind." Natsumi took another sip of tea, Sosuke's eyes still trained on her.

"Nyaeh, I think they're just skinny-dipping and running off. Stark naked and raving mad." Shinji said, causing both Natsumi and Sosuke to choke on their tea in sync.

"CAPTAIN!" ALso in sync.

Present Time..

The Barracks hadn't changed. The smooth white brick pathways still lined in a design of obscure meaning, the wooden doors still opened into long hallways, and even the hard, panel-wood decks had all the same notches and nicks they had had years ago. Natsumi smiled, her face shining with that sweet, undeniable feeling of home. Her hands acted of their own accord, her feet carrying her to the Fifth Division Barracks, her arms gliding out to either side, the cool metal of the railing gave off the same static it did when she had last been here. The wood still creaked exactly a foot away from the door, the doors still needed to be sanded down along the edges. The tall, green shrubs still leaked a dusty moss when you passed, the ceiling still had mildew in the top right corner above the third room on the right. Even the walls carried that sense of homecoming. As she swept slowly through the hallways, tracing a familiar path to the Captains room, she couldn't help but make a detour. She ducked around a pillar, through a doorway, and found herself in a room that she had long occupied...

"Hello Natsumi-San." Natsumi smiled.

"Hinamori-San. Thank you."

CLIFFIE! I'm too evil... But I tried to make it short but also revealing.


End file.
